


a truck stop poet you've made me

by zephalien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: the neccesity of poetry is pretty immediate when you run out of ways to actually say anything you mean





	a truck stop poet you've made me

what happens when unstoppable force meets immovable object

well they embrace... of course  
they collide and the impact packs a wallup.  
The outside observers say oh unstoppable force how could you hit the object so hard  
and the outside observers they say oh immovable object how could you deign to stop such a force  
this is not such matters of the two of them though

must they choose one side or the other?

might they be aware in their own hardness and ferality and fierceness the truth of the matter

the hidden heart of the matter

It's easy to see a meteoroid strike earth and say Ow  
but do we not think of the meteroid itself? burning up in the atmosphere and finally finally coming to rest  
breaking apart  
inciting change  
on the surface of the savage earth  
the lovers meteor and dirt are both made of stars after all.  
It'd be difficult to seperate them apart if not the meteor marked by its recent descent the way things that just ceased their aching flames are  
the earth is a bit longer done with such collisions and shattering  
but do we forget the chunk thats now been burrowed and made room for such a hurtled and burning thing?  
The dirt opens an oozing sore to the heavens and the stars inside them meet once more  
and oh I recognize you  
and oh ive hurt you  
and we hurt  
does the earth deny the comet lover?  
of course not  
the immovable object would never release such a ferocious interstellar traveler who arrived at its doorstep not with a kiss but a crash  
of course  
it has never actually stayed still enough for the poor comet to time its descent  
and honestly how far into the distance can such a sad little firey pebble be expected to plan 

how much perversion lies in holy books  
one might deign to say the holy book in essence is perversion  
malicious man made intentionality toward domination and subjecation  
why did the stories become removed from simple tales created in the fire's light to warm the child in ways the flames can't reach  
a narrative goal fixated on unnatural purpose  
a "society" a "civilization"  
id wager my self as much of me looks exactly like white kings that was where humanity made its biggest misstep  
why do we remove ourselves from the flames to keep warm  
if it aint broke  
well they fear it dont they  
but blesst earth fears no flames  
only man made wounds and intentionality  
the flame says i do not intend to harm you  
and earth laughs  
as if you had a choice you sweet idiot  
but also relief echos in the laughter  
finally someone who has no hands for taking  
finally something with no desire for destruction even as the force of destruction incarnate  
of course the flame burns  
but also  
of course the earth turns


End file.
